Scrappy Hyder
by einzel
Summary: Pre-Kitittan. Terra Prime has yet another vioctim in its sights as it reforms Earth in its image


Kamila Lynne Hyder Thought that life couldn't be much worse. Losing her job because of a change in law's making her job no longer necessary, but also her outlook towards off worlders was unacceptable. Moving home to her folks in the Oklahoma Panhandle didn't help, since not only was it out between the middle of no and where., she suddenly found yourself being confronted by people making a forceful admonition to marry. And not to make waves. A Hard realization for her since she was not shy about not backing down. And The thinking of these people was just too provincial.  
Thankfully, her parents have been able to deflect said individuals. They told her that they were part of a small group that attended the tiny nondenominational church at the end of town and had been a constant new nuisance ever since the church Thankfully, her parents had been able to deflect said individuals. They told her that they were part of the small group that attended the tiny nondenominational church at the end of and had been a constant nuisance ever since the church had been established. Kami had managed to find work at a small corner store in town and was fitting in to life there. Those things had settled for her to finally seriously look ahead. She started to fully realize how short the glass ceiling she found her self under was. Thankfully she had her parents to fall back on. She never would've been able to find a place to live with the stigma that came with the termination notice of your last job.  
She had lived in Seattle after graduating from college, taking a job with a deep space transport company. Transferring cargo from alien ships to ground and sending cargo back. Working up through the ranks, she had done quite well for herself and had been looking forward to applying for an ECS position and leaving earth as a crewman.  
Then the results started to be felt from the legislation regarding the implementation of the Geneva directives started up. Cargo transfers began to decline and little by little, Camila noticed crew counts fall. Then a week before she was terminated from her job, she received notice that her application to ECS had been declined. The following three weeks had been lived in a state of shock. On the advice of her supervisor, she closed out her life and made her way back to her old home, grateful she had someplace to go back to.  
She had kept in touch with him and one day, a package had arrived for her. Opening it when she got home. She was surprised at the three items that were enclosed. A red colored hardbound journal book with a pen set and a small amulet on a black chain. There was no letter explaining why they had been sent to her, nor was there an explanation from her former boss as to why her final check plus severance had been garnished. In fact. His final message had been very cryptic. She didn't have to work that day so picking up the red covered book and opening it. She was surprised to find out the first couple pages of been filled. Her old boss had decided to reply in this manner, she realized. Recognizing his longhand cursive. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. Reading the script she began to feel horrified at what he was telling her.  
**_**_I know you always had a soft spot for writing. Always a bit more personable. Unfortunately. That's the only way I may be able to warn you. You were terminated not just because of your rapport with non-human entities. With the climate as it is, folks with any link to space transport are subject to suspicion of un-Terran affections. We have no idea who judges us. _**_****_**_However in your case it is much more serious. If you remember Sarda? That Vulcan you always spent time with you after a lift? He took a huge risk in contacting me in warning you. You may be with your parents and think you might be safe, but you are in extreme danger. I would not be surprised if this package arrives after you're already taken. If it is arrived and in your possession, _**_****_**_you do not have much time. Take the amulet and wear it. It will activate the moment you put it on. Also pack a bag, because you might not be coming back. The danger you were facing is that new group in government: Terra Prime has passed legislation requiring women of childbearing age to marry or become wards of the state. To breed. _**_**

**_**_The fact that you've been fingered as sympathetic to aliens will only exacerbate your situation. I've been told you would have a much more difficult time, and I will not let that stand. I hope this package finds you. And I hope you've done what you were told. Put the amulet on, pack a bag, keep this journal handy, the following pages are for the people who will come to get you. _**_****__And finally. Get away from your hometown. I have it in good authority that your parents will not be respected for much longer. Take care Kami and see you soon__**

**__Jeb __**

Kami was stunned. Hearing a noise from the living room startled her back to reality. Looking up she saw her mother leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed in front of her looking at her daughter.  
" We were worried that package would not get here in time.".  
She commented. Holding eye contact with Kami.  
" What's happening mom?" she asked.  
"After you called and told us you had to come back, we started hearing from those pricks at the end of town, about when you would come home. The pastor or proctor as they call him is a big Terra Prime man and he's been saying things about major reforms in the church and community. And the crowning achievement would be bringing a wayward daughter back to her place among her betters."  
Kami sucked in a breath that. Looking down at the journal her friend had sent. Then back at her mother.  
" I want you to know that you are not anything of what they say. We have always been proud of you in whatever you set your mind to do. And that provincial thinking they pursue will not belong in your life. It will only hurt you. We have kept them from doing anything against you, but it's only a matter time before the gloves come off. So if you want to do what needs to be done, now is the time."  
Kami had paled visibly, but nodded. Her mom then pushed off from the door and made for Kami's bedroom. Kami moved to follow, but was stopped by her mom as she reached around the door and pulled a large duffel bag out. Kami had the presence of mind to put the amulet on, tucking it inside her shirt. Taking the pen set and clipping it to the journal. She moved to get up again but stopped by her mom who dragged the duffel bag over and set it beside the chair. Gesturing for Kami to show the amulet, when Kami pulled it out. Her mom pulled a tab off one wing and pinned it to the top clip of the duffel.  
" just sit back and relax. It'll be soon."  
Was all she said. Taking a seat across the table she looked across at Kami. There was no mistaking the sadness in her eyes.  
"You have never backed down from a challenge and you've always made us proud "Scrappy"  
she finally said. Referring to Kami's childhood nickname. Hearing it brought a smile to her face.  
" I love you both mom. Is dad around?"  
"He's still out at the farm. He'll be along directly."  
She heard her mother say as a buzzing sound started to fill the room. Understanding dawned on Kami as a light from a transporter lit the room. Mother watched daughter glow with the light then disappear. Then with tears in her eyes, she lay her head in her arms on the table top and started to sob. Towards evening. Her husband came home. Walking to the front door he found his wife still hunched over the table. Coming up to her and putting her hand on her shoulder. She stirred and looked up at him.  
"It's done. She's safe." Was all she said to which he nodded. They were just sitting down to dinner a short while later when there was a knock on the door.


End file.
